


Talking in your sleep

by DistracttheGoddess



Series: DWC Prompts [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, silly dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistracttheGoddess/pseuds/DistracttheGoddess
Summary: The Inquisitor has some interesting things to say when she's dreaming.Based on: "I do understand the whole sleep talking thing, but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it.” for dadrunkwriting





	Talking in your sleep

Cullen wasn't sure what had woken him at first. He was snuggled up to Layna, curled around her back. He was warm and comfortable and there didn't seem to be any noises that would have been suspicious enough for his subconscious to awaken him. A small squint of his eyes told him that it was still nighttime. 

A sigh escaped him and he adjusted himself behind her. At his movement he heard a quiet murmur escape her lips. He froze and she fell silent again. He relaxed against her and once again he heard a mumble. This time he barely made out a soft, “Fire.”

Fire? Was she dreaming about the mess in the Hinterlands? There had certainly been a lot of fire when the Inquisition had gotten there. Perhaps she was dreaming of Dorian's fire mines.

“Cullen!” she said loudly. Cullen just about jumped out of his skin. A quick glance at her face informed him that she was still sleeping. She was dreaming about him. The thought that he was in her thoughts even when she was unconscious warmed his heart. But then she was also dreaming of fire... so the pleased feeling evaporated. He hoped this wasn't a nightmare.

“Look out!” Cullen leaned up on his elbow to look at her face. She didn't look scared so it probably wasn't a nightmare. But her eyebrows were drawn together and her forehead furrowed. He'd seen this look on her face when Haven had been attacked; determination and a fierce kind of irritation. So it was probably a battle she was dreaming about.

“Princess! The dragon!” she gasped and Cullen had to bite back a snort of laughter. She was dreaming like some sort of terrible Orleasian romance novel. Orlais was full of such cliché tales of dashing knights rescuing princesses out of towers and battling terrifying dragons. He didn't realize that Layna was a fan of such tales.

“Cullen! Your dress is on fire!”

Wait, what?

She awoke suddenly, sat bolt upright and shouted, “Not on my watch, beast!”

Layna looked around, alarmed, fighting the fog left from her dream. 

“Cullen?” she said, sounding confused. 

“Yes, love?”

“Where's the dragon? Has he gone home?”

He fought the laughter that threatened to bubble out. “Yes dear, he's gone home. No need to worry anymore.”

She blinked owlishly at him for a moment. “What's going on?” She sounded much more awake now.

“I believe you were dreaming. And talking.”

“Oh.” She looked at him warily. “What did I say?”

“Nothing damning, I assure you. You were having a fantastic fight from what I could tell. I do understand the whole sleep talking thing, but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it.”

She smiled. “I was a warrior sent by the king to do battle with a dragon who'd kidnapped a princess. I think Dorian was the king. He'd like that.”

“What about me? Was I the handsome Templar sent to fight alongside you?”

“No. You were the kidnapped princess.” She giggled at his sour expression. “You had a lovely dress though. Red with gold accents. It was very fetching on you.”

He sighed. “Well, if I need to be rescued by anyone, I'm glad it was you.”

She leaned down to kiss him. “Sweet talker.”

**Author's Note:**

> "I do understand the whole sleep talking thing, but what I don’t understand is the princess dragon dream and why I’m in it." for dadrunkwriting
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, or hit me up on tumblr: @distractthegoddess I love to hear from you guys!


End file.
